Strategy X
Strategy X is the first episode of Season One of Kids' WB's X-Men: Evolution. It was written by Avi Arad, Rick Ungar & Bob Forward and directed by Frank Paur. It is the first episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 4, 2000. Overview When high-schooler Todd Tolansky starts exhibiting toad-like mutant powers, Mystique sees a perfect opportunity to get a spy into Xavier's institute. Meanwhile, the X-Men recruit a new member as Kurt Wagner joins Xavier's school to learn to harness his mutant powers. Synopsis A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. During the game, the home's team quarterback makes a touchdown as he falls after being tackled and has his picture taken by a red-haired girl. Duncan asks the girl, Jean if she was taking the picture for the yearbook before she reveals that she's taking it for her personal collection. Meanwhile, sitting up in the bleachers, Scott Summers is watching the game with his friend Paul as he's flipping around a quarter with his fingers. While Duncan prepares to continue the game, one of his fellow jocks notices Todd Tolansky stealing people's money again. Duncan smiles as Todd takes the money out of the wallet and throws it to the ground as he walks away. Duncan asks his couch if he and the others can be excused for a second. The couch looks at the score of 49 on their side to their visitor's score of 17 and tells them they can go before telling them to just hustle back. Duncan departs with his friends as Jean notices. Scott drops his change underneath the bleacher he was sitting on. When he tilts his head, he notices a hand going through the bleachers and into the pocket of a man, taking his wallet. Scott exclaims to Paul to check it and states that it looks like someone is taking up a collection. While Paul asks if they should call the cops, Scott tells him to hold that option open as he goes to investigate who the thief was. Picking up another person's wallet, Todd states that he's got another one before being dropped on the ground by Duncan. Todd nervously greets him and tells him that he can explain before Duncan tells him to shut up as he addresses him by the name of "frog-face". As Duncan puts him up against a wall, one of his friends tells him let's crush him before Scott says not to as he arrives. Scott tells Duncan to chill and reminds him that the wallets are still there before asking him if they just have Todd return the money with no harm done. While Todd agrees with Scott, Duncan asks Scott what he cares about him. While he says not much, Scott expresses his distaste in three against one. Duncan tells him that he and his friends are going to nail Toad and that he can take his stupid "sunglasses-at-night" and leave. As Duncan and his buddies are prepared to stomp Toad in the mud, Scott grabs a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players. While he's picked up by his friends, Duncan is soon dropped after they realize that Toad is escaping. After falling to the muddy ground, Duncan gets up and angrily tells Scott that he had made a big mistake as Scott gets into a fighting stance. Duncan lunges at Scott while Jean arrives and calls for Scott's name before telling him no as he looks at her. Distracted, Scott's socked across the brow by Duncan and soon unleashes his powers unintentionally after his glasses come off. The optic blast hits Duncan which knocks him unconscious as the blast also hits a propane tank nearby an unattended snack bar. Causing an explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field. Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, Scott is still under the bleachers as he sits with his eyes closed after losing his glasses until Jean gave them to him upon finding the two. As Jean asked if he was okay, Scott tried to explain his unintentional blast. Jean revealed that she knew he didn't mean to do it and suggested that he leave. Meanwhile, Duncan was tended to by medics and they state that he has a concussion as he doesn't remember anything about the incident. As Duncan was carried off on an ambulance cart, Jean comforts him and referred to him as a poor baby due to his injuries. As Jean tended to Duncan, Todd came to a jealous Scott and thanked him for his involvement in stopping Duncan as Scott began to walk off. After he left the scene, Toad devoured a fly via his tongue revealing him to be a mutant as he hops away. In a nearby limousine, Charles Xavier arrived on the scene in time and successfully was able to purge the mind of a policeman whom caught suspicion that it was more than a leak in the propane tank. Satisfied, Charles tells the driver that they have a train to catch. At the previously said subway station, Ororo Munroe accompanies Xavier, where he planned to meet Kurt Wagner. Ororo asked Xavier if any of the passing people were him before Xavier told her they were not, setting his sights on the real Kurt who's dressed in overcoats. Meanwhile, Logan arrives at a nearby store on his motorcycle. After removing his glove, he views a newspaper detailing an explosion at a high school. Being a native, Logan referred to it as trouble at home. After being asked by the merchant if he wanted the paper, Logan confirms that he did by telling him that's why he was holding it. In addition, he also ordered the man to get him a cold bottle of water. After the man fetched the water for him, Logan removed the top with his claws and after finishing it, he placed it on the table, asking the merchant to recycle it whom could only gape at Logan. Upon walking outside, Logan made his way to his motorcycle before departing on towards Bayville. From a distance, Sabretooth is crouched on a high rock and is shown watching Logan. The next day, at the Xavier Institute, Scott was rushing Jean out of the bathroom claiming that they were going to be late for school while she was brushing her hair. Jean told him to hold on for a second and that she was almost done. Scott exclaims that he was going to blast the door down before Jean comes out. She teasingly asking him if they were going or not, sliding a finger along his chin before walking off. As she and Scott prepared to leave, the two were halted by Xavier, whom stated that it would be just for a moment. Once they were in the study, Xavier introduces them to Kurt Wagner. At first, Kurt was very shy but Xavier reassured him that he was among friends. After Scott tried to give him a handshake, Jean and Scott both expressed shock in the appearance of Kurt's blue three fingered hand. Xavier then began to discuss Scott's mistake by scowling him for using his powers in such a manner the previous night and that he must be more careful. Scott rhetorically asked what his mentor expected of him to do with such tremendous abilities. Xavier explained that he wanted all his young students to have better control and explained Scott's powers to Kurt. He claims that Scott's powers are cool as Kurt removes his hood. Jean then asks him what his special gift was as he demonstrates by teleporting across the room, impressing both Jean and Scott. Xavier tells them that Kurt will be settling in and that they will talk more tonight. Later at Bayville High, Todd is waiting in the school's main office when the principal, Ms. Darkholme calls him into her office. As he walks into the room, Darkholme smells Todd's repulsing odor and excuses herself as she goes to open a window. After she does, Darkholme asks Toad about his 'new friend', Scott Summers. Toad exclaims that Scott's cool and that if it wasn't for him those jocks would've smashed his skull flat. Darkholme states the Scott has special powers and that there are others like him. She reasonably states that they need to learn more about them as she orders him to gain access to the Xavier Institute before Toad expressed distaste in doing so, remembering that Scott was the one whom saved him from Duncan and his jock friends. However, Darkholme transformed into a large alien-like monster while hovering over the boy and silenced him, telling him that he would do what he was told. Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute, Xavier and Ororo show Kurt to his room. As Kurt is surprised that he gets his own room, Xavier states that his parents sent him to the institute because they knew he would be happy here. Kurt questions how can he be happy when he has his demon appearance, further stating that he scares people. Xavier tells Kurt that he has a surprise for him as he gives Kurt an image inducer, allowing him to receive a human appearance. In his delight, Kurt exclaimed that Xavier had made him normal followed by Ororo citing that he was already normal and he didn't need the accessory to be that. However, Xavier explained that the device could only project an alternate appearance of a human and that he still had his blue and furry form. Kurt tells Xavier that he understands but was still pleased to have the device and even more so when he saw his X-Men uniform. Meanwhile at school, after the lunch bell rang, Scott's shuffling items through his locker, getting his paper lunch bag. As Paul tells him that he will see him in the cafeteria, Scott tells Paul to save him a seat. Toad greets Scott as he reveals his mutant powers by jumping above the lockers. After being complimented by Scott for his jump, Todd asked Scott if he liked it before snatching away his glasses with his tongue in an attempt to get him to use his powers. Despite Scott's pleas to give them back, Todd pestered him by asking if he was afraid to open his eyes. As he gave Scott his now slime-covered glasses back, Todd concluded the two were not like others and continued to try to talk to him before Scott left him alone as Todd jumped out of a window. Later that day, Xavier notices that Cerebro has detected a recent mutant signature before he was contacted by Scott via phone about his classmate, Todd Tolansky. Scott expressed distaste in Xavier recruiting him as Scott cited that Todd has the personal hygiene of a dead pig. However, Xavier tells Scott that the X-Men do not turn their backs on anybody. Scott asks his mentor if he should invite Todd to the institute but Xavier tells Scott there's no need. Nightcrawler arrives and asks Xavier what Cerebro was, as the former explains that Cerebro detects the manifestations of mutant powers like how he found Kurt. Xavier then contacts Ororo via telepathy and asks if she would "audition" someone for him. Later that night, Toad, in his battle uniform, slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before Storm spotted him and used her powers to create rain above him. As lighting nearly shocked him, he dodged it and fled from the grass. During his running, he was further attacked by Storm, whom was willing to attack him with more thunder and lighting as he ran. Toad finally made his way into the Xavier Institute after being hurled in by the wind and bumping into Nightcrawler as he arrived. As the two got up, they exchanged quips to each other as Toad insulted Nightcrawler by calling him a "ratty plush toy" and Nightcrawler made fun of Toad's smell before the latter took offense and attacked Nightcrawler. Xavier says that Toad could be one of them'' as Storm claims after testing Toad that she believes that sometimes even his good heart blinded him from the truth'.' As Toad and Nightcrawler continue chasing each other, Xavier announces that Toad has passed the test and would be allowed to join the X-Men if he desires. But Toad does not want to join the X-Men as he still proceeds to attack Nightcrawler. The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleports himself and Toad into the Danger Room where they were attacked by the room's automated defenses. Meanwhile, Xavier contacted Jean Grey and Cyclops telepathically while ordering them to get Nightcrawler and Toad out of the Danger Room. As they arrive, Cyclops tells Jean that he will deal with the cannons while she takes care of the tentacles. As Jean saves Nightcrawler from a tentacles by using her telekinesis, he asks her if she was an angel before Jean asked him if he was demon. Nightcrawler soon began to realize that the Danger Room was a training area and that the room was made of machines, pulling out the plug of one and causing it to attack Cyclops and Toad, convincing the latter that the X-Men are not who he should align himself with. Cyclops tries to stop Toad from leaving but he was too injured to catch him. Xavier says that Toad was not yet ready to be an X-Man. After being saved and seeing Toad depart, Nightcrawler's upset about causing the accident as he begins to doubt himself about him not being ready to be an X-Man. He further tells Xavier that he does not belong here as he teleports away. Cyclops goes off to convince Nightcrawler to stay with the X-Men. As Toad was prepared to depart from the X-Men's residence after being horrified by their protocols, he encounters Wolverine. As Toad cowers, Logan was more than ready to attack him but Xavier urged him not to as Toad held no real threat after which Logan gave Toad the curtsey of leaving without confrontation. Once Toad was gone, Logan told Charles that he came back because he smelled trouble before noting that it may have just been Toad. Charles welcomes him back as Logan tips his hat as he smiles back at him. Meanwhile, Cyclops finds that Nightcrawler's in the docking hangar, admiring the Blackbird. Cyclops states that he could teach Nightcrawler how to pilot the jet if he decided to stay. As Cyclops tells Nightcrawler that it's okay to make mistakes and that the reason that they're here is to learn control, Nightcrawler questions if he cared about his physical appearance. Cyclops tells him to simply not make fun of his shades and the two would be fine. Nightcrawler decides to stay with the X-Men as Cyclops welcomes Nightcrawler to the team by showing him where the X-Men kept their sodas. The next day at Bayville High school, in Principal Darkholme's office, Darkholme is embittered over Toad's previous visit to the X-Mansion and the fact that he ran away from the X-Men. After Toad's weak excuse of "''I did what I could", Darkholme concludes that Xavier probably wiped his mind and that he doesn't even remember the incident. As Toad confirms this with a shake of his head and while still enraged with him, Darkholme angrily orders him to get out of her office. After Toad's departure, Principal Darkholme suddenly transforms into Mystique as she screams out her frustration. A mysterious voice tells Mystique to not be so hard on the boy as they do not want to thin their ranks. Mystique tells him that she will be more careful as her magnetic office supplies suddenly start to swarm around her, as Magneto cites, "Remember, this is only the beginning." Credits *'Written by': **Avi Arad (story) **Rick Ungar (story) **Bob Forward (writer) *'Directed by': **Frank Paur *'Starring': **Kirby Morrow - Scott Summers / Cyclops (first appearance) **Brad Swaile - Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler (first appearance) **Noel Fisher - Todd Tolansky / Toad (first appearance) *'Also starring': **Venus Tarzo - Jean Grey (first appearance) **David Kaye - Prof. Charles Xavier / Professor X (first appearance) **Kristin Williamson - Ororo Munroe / Storm (first appearance) **Vincent Gale - Duncan Matthews (first appearance) **Scott McNeil - Logan / Wolverine (first appearance) **Coleen Wheeler - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (first appearance) **Christopher Judge - Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto (first appearance, cameo) *'Additional voices' **Scott McNeil - Police officer **Sam Vincent - Paul Quotes Trivia *First appearances of Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Prof. Charles Xavier, Storm, Nightcrawler, Toad, Mystique, Paul, Duncan Matthews, Sabretooth and Magneto. **Although both Sabretooth and Magneto made cameo apppearances in this episode. *This episode was nominated for a Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production. *This episode is the first time in any medium that a scene is shown through the point of view of Scott. **The scene at the beginning of the episode allows us to see that his mutation causes him to see everything in a red tint. *This was the first time that Toad was shown with an extendible tongue in the television medium. **He was never shown with an extendible tongue in the comics. *Scott and Jean are the first members of the X-Men. *Scott's visor is usually bright red because of his power. However, when Toad was escaping from the danger room, his visor was a dull red. *Kurt arrives wearing a brown robe, a reference to the fact that in the comics he is/was a monk. *Toad's name has been changed from Mortimer Toynbee to Todd Tolensky. *When Storm is shooting lightning at Toad, it was a reference in the X-Men movie.